Memories lost
by xxxDITHxxx
Summary: Then realization dawned on me... This wasn't my room... That voice wasn't familiar at all in fact it was very foreign sounding... WHERE THE HELL WAS I! EDXOC


"Hey are you dead?" I here's a voice call out to me, it register in the back of my mind but that was all. I could feel my self growl at the voice for disrupting my sleep. As I opens one eye The first thing I noticed it was very dark in my room. The second being that my very soft bed had been replaced by something cold, wet, and hard. Then realization dawned on me... This wasn't my room... That voice wasn't familiar at all in fact it was very foreign sounding...

WHERE THE HELL WAS I?!

I immediately shot up into a sitting position and my head started to pound dizziness took over and I leaned back onto a brick wall that was behind me.

Then I heard a guy laugh and I registered the strong smell of whisky. Then everything started to sink in. The danger I was in

" Well look at that the little princess is alive, haha this should be fun." Someone else said in a slurred tone as the fear sank in I could feel myself starting to shake. There was a group of men in the Alleyway with me. My instance told me that they definitely weren't friendly. I could remember how I had gotten there in the first place. Infact I couldn't seem to remember anything that happened within the last five hours.

The men were strong looking well then again anyone on the earth was probably stronger than me and my five foot one hundred twenty pound body. They all had greedy looks on their faces while they started at me.

Then he closest one to me reached out and grabbed a firm hold of my arm. As soon as he made contact with my skin I screamed as loud as I could. I just hoped someone would come, God did I hope. Once I was done i looked at the now probably deaf man. Might I add he now looked extremely angry and pissed off. The next thing I knew I felt a pain surge through my shoulders and neck as he slammed me into the brick wall. It hurt like hell and a few tears escaped my eye.

Then I heard the footsteps of people running toward us and I could hear someone yell out as the man dropped me to the ground.

I looked up at my savior and say a blonde teen we're going a red coat and another guy in full armor. Both were In a fighting stance. The blonde had an angry scowl on his face.

" haha you're just little kids what u gonna do about it." The man laughed and his buddies all laughed with him, that is until they looked into the teens eyes. They held utter haters as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE AN ANT!" Then the boy clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. 'Great a crazy person came to save me' I thought until I saw the electricity flow through the ground and a giant fist emerged and pushed the men sending them flying.

I stained In awe and fear at the teens smug face as he walked over to me. His expression changed however when he crouched down and looked me over, But it wasn't in a creepy way, more of a protective way. As if we had been long time friends.

"Hey, you're safe now ok. They didn't hurt you to much did they?"

I shook my head no and then came the tears. I felt so weak but I couldn't help it.

" ah um don't cry-" the Tried to comfort before I lost it and through my self at the boy. I knew he was just some stranger but I didn't care I needed a hug and I needed it now.

"I don't know where I am or what's going on I can't remember how I got here." I cried into his chest.

At first he seemed to shocked to really react but slowly he placed his arms around me and just sat there on the ground letting me cry. Neither of us heard the armor's giggles at the scene before him.

"Hey are you dead?" I here's a voice call out to me, it register in the back of my mind but that was all. I could feel my self growl at the voice for disrupting my sleep. As I opens one eye The first thing I noticed it was very dark in my room. The second being that my very soft bed had been replaced by something cold, wet, and hard. Then realization dawned on me... This wasn't my room... That voice wasn't familiar at all in fact it was very foreign sounding...

WHERE THE HELL WAS I?!

I immediately shot up into a sitting position and my head started to pound dizziness took over and I leaned back onto a brick wall that was behind me.

Then I heard a guy laugh and I registered the strong smell of whisky. Then everything started to sink in. The danger I was in

" well look at that the little princess is alive, haha this should be fun." Someone else said in a slurred tone as the fear sank in I could feel myself starting to shake. There was a group of men in the Alleyway with me. My instance told me that they definitely weren't friendly. I could remember how I had gotten there in the first place. Infact I couldn't seem to remember anything that happened within the last five hours.

The men were strong looking well then again anyone on the earth was probably stronger than me and my five foot one hundred twenty pound body. They all had greedy looks on their faces while they started at me.

Then he closest one to me reached out and grabbed a firm hold of my arm. As soon as he made contact with my skin I screamed as loud as I could. I just hoped someone would come, God did I hope. Once I was done i looked at the now probably deaf man. Might I add he now looked extremely angry and pissed off. The next thing I knew I felt a pain surge through my shoulders and neck as he slammed me into the brick wall. It hurt like hell and a few tears escaped my eye. Then I heard the footsteps of people running toward us and I could hear someone yell out as the man dropped me to the ground.

I looked up at my savior and say a blonde teen we're going a red coat and another guy in full armor. Both were In a fighting stance. The blonde had an angry scowl on his face.

" haha you're just little kids what u gonna do about it." The man laughed and his buddies all laughed with him, that is until they looked into the teens eyes. They held utter haters as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE AN ANT!" Then the boy clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. 'Great a crazy person came to save me' I thought until I saw the electricity flow through the ground and a giant fist emerged and pushed the men sending them flying.

I stained In awe and fear at the teens smug face as he walked over to me. His expression changed however when he crouched down and looked me over, But it wasn't in a creepy way, more of a protective way. As if we had been long time friends.

"Hey, you're safe now ok. They didn't hurt you to much did they?"

I shook my head no and then came the tears. I felt so weak but I couldn't help it.

" ah um don't cry-" the Tried to comfort before I lost it and through my self at the boy. I knew he was just some stranger but I didn't care I needed a hug and I needed it now.

"I don't know where I am or what's going on I can't remember how I got here." I cried into his chest.

At first he seemed to shocked to really react but slowly he placed his arms around me and just sat there on the ground letting me cry. Neither of us heard the armor's giggles at the scene before him.

**Hey guys hope u enjoyed the first chapter. It's a little short but it's getting late for me I'll try to update soon if not tomorrow but don't take my word of it I'm pretty bad at updating sorry. See yeah in the next chapter tell me if I should continue it or anything u think should happen and maybe I'll put it in somewhere and give u credit . DISCLAIMER!**


End file.
